1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable subscriber identity module (SIM) card connector, and particularly to a foldable SIM card connector with mechanisms to avoid the falling off of the cover.
2. The Related Art
A foldable subscriber identity module (SIM) card connector is commonly used in electric devices such as mobile phone. A SIM card usually includes a terminal module to communicate with an identifying device. Accordingly, the SIM card connector includes a receiving cavity to receive the SIM card and a plurality of terminals to couple with the terminal module of the SIM card. While the SIM card is inserted into the receiving cavity of the SIM card connector, the terminals of the SIM card connector communicate with the terminal module of the SIM card to achieve the communication between the SIM card connector and the SIM card.
A traditional foldable SIM card connector includes a body, a cover, and a plurality of terminals received in the body. The cover defines a receiving cavity to receive the SIM card. One end of the terminal connects with the SIM card. The other end of the terminal connects with an external printed circuit board (PCB). The body defines a pair of pivoting holes. Coupling with the pivoting holes, the cover defines a pair of pivots. The pivots of the cover are pivotally fixed in the pivoting holes of the body. The cover can be closed and opened around the pivots.
However, the foldable SIM card is usually fixed in a fixing cavity defined on an inside surface of the mobile phone. While the foldable SIM card is closed, the top surface of the cover and the inside surface of the mobile phone are seated on the same plane. This means that, while the cover is opened to a certain angle, the edge of the fixing cavity becomes a fulcrum to the cover. While the cover is opened surpass this certain angle, the pivots of the cover are easily propped up and moved out of the pivoting cavities of the body which leading to the cover falling off the body.